<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>please don't say you love me. by woonanazen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904632">please don't say you love me.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/woonanazen/pseuds/woonanazen'>woonanazen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:49:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/woonanazen/pseuds/woonanazen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>каждый понедельник момо заглядывает в почтовое отделение за письмом, но оно почему-то так и не приходит.</p>
<p>- gabrielle aplin - please don't say you love me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>please don't say you love me.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>зарисовка была написана для моего паблика - https://vk.com/b_q_d_c</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>первая рабочая неделя пронеслась для наен незаметно, ведь рутина почтового работника примитивна: сверять документы и отдавать письма и посылки. несомненно, ее коллеги занимаются более сложными операциями, но новичкам не позволят иметь дело с чем-то важным. наен рада, что ей хотя бы не приходится драить полы и быть девочкой на побегушках.</p>
<p>очередной понедельник не предвещал ничего интересного, и девушка монотонно считывала с посылки адрес отправителя для клиента, как стук каблуков по плиточному полу отвлек ее внимание на себя. в почтовое отделение вошла темноволосая девушка в легком летнем платье. она поправляет прическу и подходит к соседней кассе.</p>
<p>— на мое имя так ничего и не пришло? даже письмо никто не отправил? хорошо, простите за беспокойство, — наен видит, как приветливая улыбка постепенно сходит с ее лица, но девушка старается натянуть ее обратно, только из соображений этикета.</p>
<p>дверь за ней захлопывается, и отделение вновь словно становится пустым. мимолетная оживленность покинула здание почты вместе с той загадочной девушкой. наен ведет носом, улавливая аромат ее цветочных духов, и погружается глубоко в свои мысли.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>еще неделя затишья сильно утомила. наен стала все чаще ловить себя на том, что думает о той девушке больше, чем следовало, но она так и не появлялась. надежда на повторную встречу постепенно умирала, и наен уже смирилась с этим, но с наступлением нового понедельника рассеялись все ее сомнения, потому что загадочная брюнетка вновь застучала каблуками в сторону касс. и на этот раз она попала именно к наен.</p>
<p>— простите, что продолжаю приходить, но не пришло ли на мое имя письмо? я очень давно его жду, вы уверены, что оно нигде не затерялось? — ее глаза полны надежды, но в то же время заметно, что девушка заранее готова к худшему. она облокачивается о столешницу, а на ее лице проблескивает скромная улыбка.</p>
<p>— я… я здесь новенькая. можете сказать свое имя, пожалуйста? — наен смущенно опускает взгляд. ее голос звучит тихо, но девушка лишь поспешно кивает и улыбается еще шире.</p>
<p>— хираи момо. можете посмотреть, что пришло на мое имя за эту неделю?</p>
<p>наен кивает и прячет лицо за прядью волос. она чувствует этот цветочный аромат, и он впитывается в каждую клеточку тела. это будоражит и ужасно смущает, потому что в голове крутится только этот нежный образ улыбчивой японки, приходящей каждый понедельник за каким-то неизвестным письмом. на этот раз его на почте тоже не оказывается.</p>
<p>— извините, зайду в следующий раз. спасибо за помощь, им наен, — момо краем глаза замечает на бейдже имя девушки, и грустно улыбается ей перед тем, как снова пропасть на ближайшую неделю.</p>
<p>неделю, которую наен проведет в мыслях об этой девушке и ее визитах в погоне за призрачным письмом.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>— снова ничего, наен? — спустя еще пару недель приходит брюнетка, уже по-хозяйски протискиваясь к знакомой работнице в подсобное помещение, где она ищет для клиента посылку.</p>
<p>— я просила не заходить сюда, начальство может взбеситься. подожди в холле, у меня сейчас будет обед, — старшая выталкивает девушку за дверь и возвращается к работе.</p>
<p>проходит около десяти минут, прежде чем момо чувствует чье-то присутствие за спиной. она оборачивается и виновато улыбается, видя укор во взгляде им.</p>
<p>— прости, я слишком многое себе позволяю, привыкла ходить сюда, как на работу, — она тоскливо вздыхает и садится в мягкое кожаное кресло, подпирая голову рукой. — он так и не написал мне, да?</p>
<p>— он? о ком идет речь? — интересуется старшая, стараясь не выдавать своей ревности. на закромах своего сознания она понимает, что ее чувства необоснованны и неправильны, но совладать с ними с каждым днем становится все труднее и труднее. она прикусывает нижнюю губы и косится куда-то в сторону.</p>
<p>— это долгая история, но у меня есть парень. точнее, у меня был парень… мы расстались несколько месяцев назад, и он вернулся в свой родной город. обычно такие ссоры заканчивались письмами с извинениями, и он возвращался спустя неделю. в этот раз, как видишь, система дала сбой, — хираи усмехается и ногтями нервно стучит по столу. наен перехватывает ее руку и накрывает своей, загоняя девушку в тупик. ей остается лишь молча хлопать глазами в удивлении.</p>
<p>— ты справишься с этим. он поступает, как последний козел, но ты же выше этого, правда? — им улыбается, но в ответ слышит лишь обреченный вздох.</p>
<p>— я не смогу так просто забыть его. хочется верить, что он еще напишет мне. прости, что свалила на тебя свои проблемы. мне пора, увидимся в следующий понедельник, — за улыбкой она скрывает сильнейшую боль. пусть наен и не увидит этого, она точно знает, что по дороге домой момо будет смахивать капли слез с дрожащих ресниц.</p>
<p>***<br/>— письмо? для меня? ты не шутишь? — момо, кажется, готова заплакать от счастья, когда девушка протягивает ей аккуратно подписанный конверт. — почему отправитель представился анонимом? этот дурачок опять пытается надо мной подшутить… побегу скорее домой! спасибо тебе огромное, я правда ждала этого письма очень долго. еще увидимся!</p>
<p>она прижимает конверт к груди и на всех парах мчится домой, еще не подозревая о том, что содержимое письма кардинально отличается от ее ожиданий.</p>
<p>***<br/><i>«невероятной момо от ее тайного поклонника.</i></p>
<p>
  <i>я знаю, о чем ты подумаешь, когда получишь это письмо, и мне жаль тебя расстраивать, но все совсем не так, как ты ожидала. прости, это может стать неожиданностью и большим разочарованием, но я должна высказаться хотя бы в таком виде, раз уж не могу заглянуть в твои большие глаза и произнести те же самые слова.<br/>я ждала твоего визита каждую неделю и гадала, чего же ты ждешь и зачем приходишь каждый понедельник. большой болью для меня стали твои слова о том парне, потому что я почувствовала себя странно. никогда прежде я не испытывала этого. кажется, другие называют это… ревностью? черт, я ужасна, прости.<br/>позволь мне изложить свои мысли кратко: ты удивительная девушка, которая зацепила меня первым взмахом роскошных темных волос, первым загадочным взглядом в мою сторону и первой искренней улыбкой, что ты мне подарила. мне снились твои изящные нежные руки, меня преследовал аромат твоего парфюма. мысли всегда заняты только тобой, момо, и я не знаю, как это преодолеть. и нужно ли?<br/>кажется, я влюбилась, и это так странно… больше не чувствую себя собой, когда ты рядом и я могу мельком задерживать взгляд на твоей гладкой коже и пухлых губах. я бы хотела почувствовать их вкус на своих, но хочешь ли этого ты?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>пожалуйста, дай мне хотя бы один шанс. я буду ждать тебя в следующий понедельник.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— твоя «тайная» поклонница, им наен.»</i>
</p>
<p>момо одолевают смешанные чувства, словно внутри все горит адским пламенем, прожигая плоть до дыр и разрывая ее на куски. горячие слезы бегут по щекам, а в сердце таятся только обида и неопределенность.</p>
<p>хираи момо больше никогда не появится в почтовом отделении и не узнает о том, что письма ее парня хранятся в дальнем ящике у наен, которая просто хотела, чтобы ее любили.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>